


Побудь в моей шкуре

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Complicated Relationships, FC Barcelona, Height Differences, Height Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Language Barrier, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pining, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Конечно, рано или поздно в Лео влюбляются все. В этом есть определенная неизбежность. Трудно не покориться его таланту. Видеть это чудо изо дня в день невозможно без восхищения, и не воспринимать это просто невозможно. Но чувства Марка гораздо глубже.ИЛИ: Марк очень хотел быть рядом с Лео, но уж точно не хотел быть Лео.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 3





	Побудь в моей шкуре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [pique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pique/pseuds/pique). Log in to view. 



— Говорят, подражание — самая искренняя форма лести.

Марк уже несколько недель подтрунивает над новой прической Лео.

— Очевидно, блондинам живется гораздо веселее. — Щеки Лео розовеют, когда он улыбается, а в уголках глаз появляются мелкие морщинки.

Марку нравится эта игра. Он продолжает подкалывать Лео за непривычный внешний вид. И однажды он наконец поймет, что за этими шутками скрывается.

_Марк провел в Барселоне два года, но чтобы влюбиться в Лео, ему потребовалась всего пара недель._

Конечно, рано или поздно в Лео влюбляются все. В этом есть определенная неизбежность. Трудно не покориться его таланту. Видеть это чудо изо дня в день невозможно без восхищения, и не воспринимать это просто нельзя.

Но чувства Марка _гораздо_ глубже.

— Так как? — спрашивает Марк. — И правда _весело_?

Ничего глупее и выдать нельзя. Он понимает это сразу, стоит словам сорваться с языка. Поначалу легко было прикрываться языковым барьером, но теперь у Марка заканчиваются отговорки для своей косноязычности, которая просыпается подле Месси.

— Не сказал бы, — хмуро отвечает Лео.

***

Марк все еще снимает с рук тейпы, когда замечает Лео, выходящего из душа. Он смотрит, как Луис доверительно что-то шепчет Лео на ухо, и чувствует предательский укол ревности из-за этой близости. Что у них вообще общего? Луис и Лео неразлучны, и Марк понять не может, почему.

Они не трахаются, это очевидно. Луис без ума от Софии и даже не смотрит на полуобнаженное тело Лео, хотя тот стоит прямо перед ним. Вокруг талии Месси обернуто полотенце, и капли воды стекают с его обесцвеченных волос прямо на грудь. Это чертовски возбуждающее зрелище.

Нет, Луис точно не гей.

Рафа осторожно прихватывает пальцами подбородок Марка и закрывает ему рот.

— У тебя уже слюни текут, — с ухмылкой замечает он.

— Рафа! — шипит Марк скорее от смущения, чем от раздражения.

— Просто скажи ему. — Рафа явно нервничает, но не сердится.

— Ни за что! — шепотом отвечает Марк.

— Почему нет?

— У него и так полно проблем.

Судебные разбирательства, бардак в национальной сборной, одна проблема со здоровьем после другой; 2016 год Лионель наверняка предпочел бы стереть из памяти.

— Ошибаешься, — качает головой Рафа. — Именно поэтому и ты должен ему рассказать.

***

Марк понимает, что Лео становится нехорошо во время матча с Атлетико Мадрид задолго до того, как тот покидает поле. Достаточно один раз взглянуть на аргентинца, чтобы увидеть боль в его глазах.

Когда Лео, прихрамывая, наконец уходит, Марк сглатывает неприятный комок в горле. _Мир всегда несправедлив_ , думает он, и видеть, как Лео терпит очередную неудачу, просто сокрушительно.

Ему _нельзя_ преследовать своего товарища по команде после матча. _Нельзя_ торчать возле кабинета врача в ожидании новостей, которые ему не положено слушать.

И все же Марк отчаянно хочет увидеть Лео.

— Оу! — Он чуть было не сбивает Марка с ног прямо в дверях. И это совсем не случайно. — Только не говори, что тоже травмировался! — хмурится Лео.

— Я услышал голоса, — пожимает плечами Марк, расслабляясь. — Решил проверить.

Лео понимающе кивает.

— Эм, Лео… — Марк поворачивается к нему. — Мне очень жаль. — Голос у него мягкий и спокойный.

Лео героически невозмутимо смотрит в ответ. Его лицо ничего не выражает.

— Меня не будет всего три недели. — Он прикусывает нижнюю губу.

— Мне все равно жаль.

Легкая улыбка касается губ Лео.

— Я ценю это, Марк. Спасибо, — тихо отвечает он.

Марк крепко задумывается. Одного «мне жаль» — недостаточно.

— Хотел бы я ее забрать, — произносит он так тихо, что голос едва слышен.

— Что? — Марк никогда еще не видел у Лео _такого_ взгляда.

— Твою боль, — уточняет он. — Хотел бы я ее забрать. Хотя бы часть. Последнее время на тебя свалилось слишком много.

— Нет, — твердо бросает Лео. — Я бы никогда не пожелал тебе такого же.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и Марку кажется, что у Лео _слишком_ неодобрительный взгляд. Аргентинец очень скрытен, возможно, в этот раз Марк копнул слишком сильно. Слишком глубоко.

— Я не могу дать тебе _то_ , чего ты от меня хочешь, — неожиданно произносит Лео.

Марк не может выдавить и звука. Он понимает, что его только что отшили.

— Я не…

— Пожалуйста, не говори ничего, — перебивает Лео. — Может, мы сможем быть друзьями.

Марк смотрит, как Лео уходит, унося с собой часть его достоинства. От злости Марк швыряет в пустоту коридора бутылку с водой — она с шумом катится по полу. Никому не нравится быть отвергнутым, но сейчас Марку лишь неловко. Главное, чтобы парни об этом не узнали.

В эту ночь он засыпает с огромным трудом, мысли о Лео кружатся в голове. Ему жаль, что все так вышло. А на сердце невыносимо тяжело.

Но, может быть, теперь Марк свободен. И больше не попадется в ловушку собственных чувств.

Завтра будет новый день. И он будет высоко держать голову и продолжать идти вперед, как бы тяжело ни было.

***

Марк просыпается от острой боли в паху. Инстинктивно он тянет руку, потереть ноющее место, гадая, что, черт побери, вчера с ним случилось. Это будет ему уроком за послематчевый визит к врачу без всякой на то причины.

Это плохо. Клаудио ушел несколько недель назад, и Марку нужен этот шанс, чтобы показать все, что на что он способен и закрепиться на позиции первого номера Барселоны.

Боль ноющая, сильная, пульсирующая, усугубляющаяся от малейшего движения. От резкого укола у Марка перехватывает дыхание. Он трет ладонями щеки, предательские слезы щиплют уголки глаз.

Пальцы нащупывают бороду. _У Марка есть борода_. Похоже, она выросла за одну ночь. Зудящие волоски на подбородке ощущаются чертовски чужеродными.

Выскользнув из постели, Марк в ужасе столбенеет посреди спальни. Он не узнает комнату. С опаской опустив взгляд, он проводит пальцами по татуировкам и видит короткие ноги.

_О, scheisse (дерьмо (нем.) — прим. пер.)_

Так, он точно еще не проснулся.

Марк оглядывается в поисках зеркала и, не обнаружив ничего похожего, с неохотой ковыляет в ванную. Ужас накрывает его волна за волной. Конечно, в зеркале он видит отражение другого человека, смотрящего прямо на него.

Марка колотит.

_Лицо перед ним принадлежит Лео._

Марк-Андре тер Штеген — не истеричка, но в тот самым момент он валится на пол, задыхаясь.

_Как такое могло произойти?_

***

Думать времени нет. Через пять минут приезжает Луис, который должен отвезти его на физиотерапию. Направляясь к машине, Марк чувствует головокружение. Ноги, принадлежащие величайшему футболисту в мире, еще кое-как слушаются, а вот тело вообще не поддается координации.

— Привет, Луисито! — Марк от испуга слегка повышает голос, когда начинает говорить. Он слышит голос Лео, слова и чужеродный акцент.

Забираясь на пассажирское сиденье Рэнж Ровера Луиса, он чувствует себя параноиком. Нужно быть осторожным. Нельзя вызвать подозрения, сначала нужно во всем разобраться. Это тело Лео Месси, и весь мир ежедневно за ним следит. 

Тело, в котором теперь находится Марк.

Ему не нужна никакая физиотерапия, он хочет добраться до _своей_ квартиры, найти _свое_ тело и каким-то образом вернуться в него.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Луис, прерывая ход его мыслей.

— Омерзительно, — со всей честностью отвечает Марк.

— Ты скоро поправишься, — заверяет Луис, сосредоточенно глядя на дорогу. — Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но мы не позволим команде без тебя развалиться.

Марк прищуривается, напряженно прислушиваясь. Всякий раз Луис, говоря по-испански с Марком, произносит слова медленнее, ему мешает уругвайский акцент. Но сейчас перед ним Лео, и Луис тараторит почти без пауз.

Марк пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но зубы Лео ощущаются странно: они намного меньше его собственных.

Марк вытягивается на сиденье.

— Как удобно, — размышляет он вслух. — Полно места для ног.

— Да, — отзывается Луис. — Наверное.

Одной рукой он придерживает руль, а другой — что-то вроде стакана. Он громко присасывается к трубочке… а затем протягивает стакан Лео. Марк постоянно видит, что они пьют вместе. Ему приходится наклониться и сделать большой глоток. Так бы сделал Лео.

Горькая, охренительно горькая жидкость мгновенно вызывает тошноту. Марк отчаянно пытается сглотнуть, но вместо этого горячущая дрянь лезет наружу. Он не сдерживается и фыркает, заляпывая футболку Луиса.

— Лео, какого хера?! — вскрикивает Луис, всплеснув руками.

_Это будет очень длинный день._

***

_Если я — это он, то он должен быть мной,_ — Марк очень старается рассуждать логически.

А, может, и нет. Что, если его безжизненное тело лежит дома на кровати в ожидании, что Марк снова вернется обратно в него? А вдруг он не сможет вернуться?

Он отбрасывает последнюю мысль — от нее тошнит.

Как только он разберется со всем тут, нужно сразу найти Лео. Точнее, Лео в нем. 

Каша какая-то.

— Лео? — физиотерапевт что-то говорит, но Марк не слушает. — Как ощущения? — врач надавливает на его бедро, потягивая мышцы паха.

— Больно, — морщится Марк, открыто показывая дискомфорт. — Но растяжка помогает.

Команда физиотерапевтов обступила его и ловит каждое слово. Некоторые специально прилетели из Аргентины, другие работали вместе с Лео, когда тот был еще подростком.

— Это рецидив травмы паха, — подытоживает один из врачей. — Лео, тебе нужен перерыв. У тебя это уже случалось, и проблема не исчезнет, если ты не будешь соблюдать режим.

— Хорошо, — кивает Марк. Повисает неловкая пауза, врачи ждут продолжения. — Эм… спасибо вам.

— Конечно, я выпишу таблетки, мы сделаем тебе укол обезболивающего, ненадолго станет легче. — Врач продолжает быстро писать в блокноте. — Какие лекарства ты сейчас принимаешь?

Марк недоуменно моргает.

— Э-э… ничего нового, — медленно произносит он, добавляя в интонацию как можно больше пренебрежения.

— А в целом как здоровье? Камни в почках не беспокоят?

Марк отрицательно мотает головой.

— Ох, Лео, ты выглядишь усталым, — замечает один из врачей.

— Вообще-то, ты выглядишь просто ужасно, — вмешивается другой.

— Итак, теперь домой и отлеживаться? — строго спрашивает врач, глядя на Лео поверх очков.

— Пока нет, — решительно отвечает Марк. — Останусь ненадолго, посмотрю тренировку.

— Как пожелаешь, — уже более дружелюбно кивает врач, видимо, главный. — Но, Лео, пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

***

Марк все еще чувствует неприятный липкий пот на спине — он удивлен тому, как ловко умудрился прикидываться во время встречи с физиотерапевтами Лео. Когда его провожают к месту, откуда он сможет наблюдать за тренировкой, он мысленно переключается на Лео; интересно, как он справляется со всем этим.

Марк оглядывает поле и замечает себя, стоящего на линии ворот. Это самая странная штука в мире — видеть свое тело, в котором находится чужая душа.

— Лео! — Неймар машет ему с поля. Несколько парней оглядываются и смотрят в его сторону.

Марк с облегчением выдыхает — его собственное тело тоже поворачивается.

_Это значит, что Лео там?_

Он машет в ответ. _Лео нужно лишь пережить эту тренировку_. Лучо всегда говорил, что Лео может играть на любой позиции. Может, тело Марка обладает инстинктами вратаря, и это как-то поможет…

Проходит десять минут, и Марк уже кипит от ревности. Лео потащил пенальти от Жери, а теперь отрабатывает ежедневные упражнения с Яспером и Хорди. _Естественно_. Разве Лео Месси хоть в чем-то может быть плох? Более того, кажется, что он наслаждается происходящим. Марк смотрит, как Лео улыбается, шутит, делает замысловатые кувырки и броски, парируя несколько ударов по воротам.

_Ладно, Лео,_ — про себя размышляет Марк, — _просто сбавь темп, а то я уже выгляжу как arschgesicht_ (немецкое ругательство, Arsch — задница + gesicht — лицо).

Но Лео еще не готов останавливаться. Тело Марка снимает перчатки и приближается к собравшимся в круг футболистам.

_Боже, только не говори, что собираешься играть с ними в футбол!_ — Марк начинает паниковать.

Первое, что он делает, это обводит Луиса. _Лео в теле Марка обводит Луиса_. Затем делает то же самое с Иньестой. _Иньеста_.

Лео, черт тебя подери.

Марк пытается сглотнуть, но в горле пересохло. Когда он доберется до Лео — _или до себя_ — он его попросту убьет. Если другие раньше этого не сделают.

Он еще никогда не был так рад концу тренировки.

— Что на тебя нашло, тер Штеген! — он слышит, как ничего не понимающий Лучо отчитывает его, пока команда возвращается обратно в раздевалку. — Господь Иисус, может, перевести тебя в нападающих?

Марк снова ерзает на жесткой скамейке и прячет лицо в ладонях.

***

— Что врачи говорят? — Жери приобнимает его, и у Марка чуть ноги не подкашиваются от веса. Теперь он начинает понимать, почему Лео не нравится, когда люди прикасаются к нему без предупреждения.

— Э-э-э… трехнедельный отдых, похоже на то, — заикаясь, отвечает он, поднимая голову. Взгляд натыкается на волосы в носу Пике. Ему еще никогда не приходилось замечать такие мелочи с высоты своего роста.

— Жери, может, тебе стоит вложиться в производство каких-нибудь машинок для удаления волос в носу? — слова вырываются изо рта Марка до того, как он успевает подумать.

— Чего? — Жери тут же закрывает нос ладонью и хохочет. — Иди сюда!

От объятий Марк вот-вот задохнется. Он пытается выглянуть через плечо высоченного Жери. Ему нужно найти Лео… нужно найти себя.

— Лео! — это Маске.

— Привет, — тихо отвечает Марк.

— Как ты? Луис сказал, что ты утром сам на себя не был похож.

Марк испуганно распахивает глаза и только потом вспоминает ту жуткую поездку с Суаресом.

— А, да. Я был немного напряжен из-за обследования… утром проснулся из-за боли.

— Лео… — Маске мягко уводит его в угол. — Ты уверен, что дело только в этом?

Марк никогда не слышал, чтобы Маске так разговаривал. Обычно они с Марком лишь переругивались, когда дело касалось проблем в защите.

— Да. — Он улыбается, хлопает Маске по спине и не знает, что еще сказать. — Не беспокойся.

— Едем домой, Лео? — окликает его Луис.

— Дай мне пару минут, окей? — просит Марк, оглядывая раздевалку в поисках своего тела.  
Лео стоит в противоположном углу раздевалки, разговаривает с Рафой. Сердце Марка замирает. Это плохо, Рафа слишком хорошо его знает.

Так странно смотреть на самого себя со стороны. Он видит улыбку на своем лице и понимающий взгляд Рафы, после чего бразилец покидает раздевалку.

Марк делает глубокий вдох. Раздевалка наконец пустеет. _Вот он, момент истины._

— Привет, — говорит он на родном для Месси языке. — Лео, пожалуйста, скажи, что это ты.

— Я, — кивает Лео. — Внутри тебя. Что, черт возьми, происходит?

Марк настороженно оглядывает свое тело. Так странно видеть _свои_ глаза напротив.

— Понятия не имею, но мы должны разобраться.

— Прямо сейчас? — тихо спрашивает Лео.

— Нет. Меня ждет Луис… он и так подозревает, что что-то не так. Я заеду к тебе попозже? — предлагает Марк.

— Ладно… ты ведь знаешь, где я… ты… живу. — Он умудряется рассмеяться.

— После всего я вообще не уверен, что знаю, — вздыхает Марк.

***

Марк стоит столбом у своей двери и роется в карманах в поисках ключей. Конечно, у него их нет, он же больше не в своем теле…

— Хэй. — Лео распахивает дверь. — Заходи.

Из гостиной доносится музыка. Оказывается, что на столе разбросаны коробки из-под пиццы и пивные бутылки.

— Господи, ты что творишь?! — в ужасе восклицает Марк. Он ненавидит признаваться в этом, но он просто помешан на чистоте и порядке.

— Мы с Рафой ужинали, — улыбается Лео. — Было весело.

— Весело? _Серьезно?_ — Марк в полнейшем шоке. — Лео, я — это ты, а ты — это я. И какого хрена нам с этим делать?

— Да хватит, пойдем. — Лео ведет его на кухню и открывает две последние бутылки. Непривычно и чуждо видеть его в квартире Марка. И в его теле.

— Нам нужна помощь, — говорит Марк. — Врач, может быть?

— Думаешь, врачи здесь помогут? — Лео закатывает глаза и отпивает пиво. — Это своего рода странность. Мистика. Это просто случилось. Нужно просто принять это и двигаться дальше.

— Дальше? Лео, у нас матч против Спортинга через два дня. Два! — Марк выделяет голосом последнее слово. — Ты не можешь быть мной на матче, а я, конечно же, не могу быть тобой и проходить эти чертовы обследования.

— Мне нравится быть вратарем, — с улыбкой признается Лео. — Кажется, у меня неплохо получается. И я высокий. Черт, мне нравится быть высоким! Знаешь, как далеко я вижу? И если я хочу взять что-то с верхней полке, мне не нужен стул. Это гребаная мечта, Марк!

Марк никогда не слышал, чтобы Лео был таким шумным. Ощущения такие, будто тер Штеген вот-вот хлопнется в обморок от происходящего.

— Так… у тебя не только тело, но и травма? — вдруг осторожно уточняет Лео.

— Конечно.

— Черт, прости. — Лео сочувственно хмурится. — А кроме этого… как прошел остаток дня?

— Хм, давай-ка посмотрим… Во-первых, я проснулся в твоем теле. Потом меня чуть не стошнило на Луиса, который хочет тебя убить — в смысле тебя, за то, что я прилюдно обвел его и Андреса. Я растягивался так, как человек вообще не может, и все из-за твоего телосложения, и тело твое к этому с детства привыкло. У меня был долгий разговор с одним из врачей о состоянии твоего мочевого пузыря. Теперь, вернувшись в свой дом, я обнаружил, что парень, который теперь живет в моем теле, отлично и легко интегрировался в мою жизнь, в то время как я несу чушь каждый раз, когда открываю рот. Честно говоря, у меня был просто _прекрасный_ день!

Марк стискивает голову и прерывисто дышит. Будто сейчас развалится на части.

— По-моему, все прошло нормально… — медленно произносит Лео. — Погоди… тебя чуть не вырвало на Луиса?

— Он заставил меня выпить мате. — Марка даже передергивает от воспоминаний.

Лео смеется, широко улыбаясь губами Марка.

— Боже, как жаль, что я этого не видел.

— И хорошо, что не видел!

— А мне нравится твое пиво, — говорит Лео, облизываясь.

— Немецкое пиво — лучшее в мире, — усмехается Марк. — Я приберегал его для особого случая.

— То, что я в твоем теле — это не особый случай? — ухмыляется Лео. — Кроме того, большую часть выпил Рафа.

— О, я даже не удивлен. О чем вы говорили?

— Ничего о том, что тебе нужно знать, — загадочно отвечает Лео.

— Ты сделал что-нибудь, о чем мне _нужно_ знать?

— Ну… — щеки Лео краснеют, и он складывает руки на груди, будто пытается съехать с темы. — Я… сделал все возможное, чтобы быть тобой.

— Что это значит? — спрашивает Марк. — И я и правда так глупо выгляжу, когда краснею?

— Ты покраснел, — говорит Лео. — А глупо выгляжу я.

Марк опускает взгляд в пол. Несмотря на то, что Лео находится в его теле, он все еще способен превратить Марка в трясущееся желе.

— Насчет того, что ты сказал вчера вечером… — нерешительно начинает Марк.

— А, это… — Лео фыркает, но Марк по своему голосу прекрасно понимает, что Лео волнуется.

— Я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе в этом смысле… все в порядке, я понимаю.

Он чувствует себя донельзя нелепо, разговаривая сам с собой.

— Нравишься.

— Довольно забавный способ это показать. — Марк прищуривается.

— У меня был плохой год, — расплывчато поясняет Лео. — Все, что могло пойти не так, не так и пошло. И я будто не знаю, как все это пережить.

Не в силах сдержаться, Марк касается своего лица рукой Лео.

— Я помогу тебе.

— Не хочу перекладывать это на кого-то другого, — добавляет Лео. — Я подумал, что мне лучше побыть одному.

— Ошибаешься, — шепчет Марк. — Тебе не придется проходить через все это в одиночку.

— Марк, я не умею впускать людей в свою жизнь, — признается Лео. — И мне все время неловко.

— Меня ты впустил — в буквальном смысле, — нервно смеется Марк. — Думаю, мы далеко ушли от той точки, где были двадцать четыре часа назад.

— Ты дал мне передышку. Мне это и было нужно. — Лео берет руки Марка в свои.

— Ого… — Марк удивленно глядит на ладони перед собой. — Какие у меня сухие руки. Нужен какой-нибудь крем.

— Ты вратарь, — усмехается Лео. — И тебе правда нужно научиться ухаживать за руками.

— Я им был, пока не случилось вот это. — Марк по очереди указывает на них двоих.

Повисает тишина.

— Так ты… все еще хочешь попробовать? — с ноткой надежды в голосе спрашивает Лео. — Ну, знаешь, быть вместе…

— Я не уверен, что хочу пробовать, пока ты в моем теле, — честно отвечает Марк. — Мне нужен ты. Тело, разум, душа. Я жадный. Мне нужно _все_.

— Я все еще я. Даже если я — это ты.

— Да, — кивает Марк. — И я все еще хочу тебя.

— Марк? — Лео вдруг хитро улыбается. — У тебя очень, очень красивое тело.

У него такая неприличная улыбка, что Марк не может сдержать стона.

— Боже мой…

***

— Не уходи… — просит Лео.

На улице кромешная тьма, и Марк вымотался после такого насыщенного событиями дня.

— Останься… — продолжает шептать Лео. — Мы ничего не будем делать. Хочу заснуть с тобой. Пожалуйста, Марк. Я не хочу оставаться один.

— Я принесу одеяло, — улыбается Марк, прижимаясь к своему собственному телу, чувствуя, как тяжелые руки вратаря стискивают его талию.

Он даже чувствует запах собственной кожи. Это странно, но… Марк почему-то чувствует себя еще ближе к Лео.

— У меня ноги мерзнут, — жалуется Лео. — Они торчат из-под одеяла.

— Видишь, — фыркает Марк. — У высокого роста свои недостатки.

— Ужас… — стонет Лео, наконец закрывая глаза.

***

Марка будит солнечный свет, льющийся через окна его гостиной. Тело больше не болит. Он открывает глаза и видит невысокого аргентинского нападающего, крепко спящего в кольце его рук.

 _Это неописуемое чувство_. Марк будто что-то потерял и тут же начал скучать по маленькому телу. Но тут же его затапливает теплое ощущения удовлетворения — когда он засыпал, то чувствовал любовь к Лео, даже если тот носил не свое лицо.

_Они понимают друг друга как никто_ — особенно теперь. Но Марк рад, что все вернулось на круги своя.

— Лео… — бормочет он. — Ты — это ты.

Лео слабо ворчит и двигается.

— А ты — это ты… — фраза прерывается болезненным стоном.

— Мне жаль, _maus_. — Марк гладит Лео по волосам своими длинными пальцами. — Ненавижу, когда тебе больно.

— Я переживу. — Лео смотрит на него и легко поглаживает по груди. — Как думаешь, почему мы поменялись местами?

— Потому что… — Марк на мгновение задумывается. — Все так и должно быть.

Они улыбаются друг другу, и Марк наконец позволяет себе обхватить лицо Лео и поцеловать его в губы.


End file.
